


how traditions come to be

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Holidays, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Wait, if you don’t care why do we have to buy a real one?”“Ugh ‘cause as much as I trust your sense ‘a style and all, and baby, you know I do, really... I didn’t want a pink tree in our living room?”
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	how traditions come to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_delajoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/gifts).



> happy holidays <3

Kurt was gently swinging his arm back and forth as he carefully picked his way across icy gravel, being careful with each step he took so he didn’t slip and fall. That had already happened one too many times this winter, as Kurt was still adjusting to how much icier New York got compared to Ohio. Kurt was used to the cold in Ohio and while New York wasn’t necessarily  _ colder, _ it was definitely... slippier.

The tree lot Noah had found within “walking” distance was  _ no _ exception. 

“Ya know, if you’d just let me buy you  _ real _ boots you wouldn’t need to be so damn careful, babe,” Noah told him. He softened the words by pressing them against Kurt’s ear and ending them with a kiss. 

Kurt cuddled further into his side, letting go of Noah’s hand to hug his arm instead. 

“These are real boots,” Kurt protested,  _ not _ for the first time, and then took another careful step so he wouldn’t slip on the icy ground. 

“Babe, they have a  _ heel.” _

“It’s only an inch!” Kurt protested. “It barely even counts.”

Noah snorted, but he still kissed Kurt’s forehead so he didn’t take it too seriously. He thought of asking Noah if his ears were cold yet, since Noah had absolutely  _ refused _ to put on a hat despite the below-freezing weather, but thought better of it when he remembered he needed Noah in a good mood to carry home whatever tree they chose. 

Yeah... teasing the strong man was  _ not _ the way to go. 

“Have you seen one you like?” Kurt asked, keeping his eyes on the rows and rows of trees they were walking past.

“Nah,” Noah shrugged, his shoulder moving under Kurt’s head. “Ya know I don’t care ‘bout the tree, babe. We already got a hanukkiah at home so I’m good.”

Kurt hummed but didn’t answer right away. He was  _ incredibly _ excited about the blended holiday celebrations they were going to be partaking in this year. It felt important, like they were starting traditions that they’d keep through the years. Sure, he might be thinking ahead a little bit seeing as he and Noah had only been together for a few months, but... well, they’d been talking about the future since the very beginning. 

They were on the same page about building a life together. 

A life which would include Hanukkah celebrations Noah had grown up with and “traditional” Christmas ones Kurt had grown up with. A life that would include shopping for a tree, picking it out together, even if Kurt didn’t really  _ love _ the whole idea of bringing a  _ real _ tree into their apartment, which... 

“Wait, if you don’t care why do we have to buy a real one?” 

“Ugh ‘cause as much as I trust your sense ‘a style and all, and baby, you know I do, really... I didn’t want a pink tree in our living room?”

Kurt pulled Noah to a stop, planting both his feet firmly as he moved his hands to his hips. He gave Noah the most serious look he could muster, considering Noah’s cheeks were rosy red and adorable, and frowned at him. “Okay first: I don’t want a pink tree. Second: that was a bad answer. If you don’t care about the tree, why are we buying a real one?”

“Ugh... I don’t know? Isn’t that what you do?” Noah asked him with a sweet little frown across his lips.

“Noah...” Kurt trailed off with a sigh and then leaned forward to kiss him. “You are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, ridiculously handsome, babe.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and let Noah give him a longer, lingering kiss. New York might be icier, sure, but Kurt would weather  _ anything _ that let him kiss the man he loved whenever he wanted without fear. 

“We are ordering a tree online. It will have lights installed. We will be able to use it year after year. And I won't have to worry about  _ this _ tree having bugs that are going to fester in our apartment and burrow into the hardwood and create a colony of life forms I absolutely do  _ not _ have the capacity to deal with.”

Noah’s eyebrows went halfway up his forehead—which, really, wasn’t that odd of an occurrence—and his mouth dropped open in surprise as he swayed backward. “Huh. Okay, sure. I was kinda hopin’ that me carryin’ a tree home would get you all hot and bothered though?”

Kurt tilted his head to the side and eyed Noah critically. “If you work out shirtless it’ll have the same effect.”

A bright grin bloomed over Noah’s face as he started bouncing in place, and he cried, “Awesome,” before he was grabbing Kurt’s hand and tugging him back home. 

Maybe this could be another one of their traditions, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
